Pillow Talk
by DanaDanoushka
Summary: "I wasn't lying earlier. I'm just really scared about graduation." Bechloe one-shot after that campfire confession thing in PP2


**A/N: Not much explaining to do here actually. Just enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

 **-Dana**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned characters, only the idea.**

* * *

Chloe looked down at herself and hesitantly sniffed, instantly frowning. She smelled like alcohol, which was of course because Cynthia Rose had "accidentally" spilled some beer over her while they were dancing around the campfire. So she was now in that huge tent all by herself pulling off her wet top and bra to get into some clean clothes. Today had seriously wrecked her both physically and emotionally. But despite being really exhausted she wanted to get back to the girls as fast as possible anyway. She loved their girl talks and they were actually having a fun night together.

They had survived all of those group activities, the nonstop singing and dancing, Fat Amy had eventually been rescued from that bear trap, things with Beca were apparently okay again and Chloe was really glad Amy had not actually thrown Aubrey up a tree for setting up those traps in the first place because it was so nice to spend some quality time with that special blonde again. Her train of thought was interrupted though by a cry of surprise coming from the entrance of the tent.

"Oh, god! Chloe!" Her head shot up and she saw Beca clumsily covering her eyes with her hands. Chloe smiled at the other girl's behavior and just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh, come on, Becs." She rolled her eyes. "It's nothing you haven't seen before. Calm down."

"I know but…I'll just go-" Beca blushed and awkwardly started to walk away but stopped in her tracks as Chloe spoke up again.

"Don't be silly, Becs. I'm almost done." She quickly finished dressing herself in her comfy sweater. "See?"

Beca turned around again and cautiously peeked through her fingers only to find Chloe fully dressed and smiling at her.

"Alright then…not awkward at all…" Beca murmured.

"So, what's up?" Chloe looked expectantly at her friend, not in the slightest bit bothered by the situation, unlike Beca. They were still really different that way.

"Um, nothing…" She shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "I just…wanted to properly apologize to you. I should have told you about my internship right away. You're the best friend I've ever had and you tell me everything so... It was not cool of me. And I'm sorry for saying all these things earlier."

"It's fine." Chloe had already forgiven her friend but it was actually nice to hear those words anyway. She really appreciated the effort, knowing those sentimental talks weren't exactly Beca's favorite thing to do. She added, "And I know I was also a little…difficult these past weeks."

Beca raised an eyebrow at that and gave her a look clearly saying _Seriously, dude?_

"Okay, I get it! I was a mess. Happy?" Chloe dramatically crossed her arms in front of her chest, faking a pout.

Beca just laughed at that and relaxed, apparently relieved to have that conversation off her chest. She was about to suggest they should go back to the others when Chloe's expression changed and her shoulders slightly tensed.

"I wasn't lying earlier. I'm just really scared about graduation." She whispered, looking at her hands. Beca hated to see her so vulnerable and scared. She was always immediately on high alert whenever the usually bubbly, optimistic and always smiling version of the redhead disappeared. Beca was not the best at comforting others but she gave it a shot, hoping to find the right words.

"You're gonna be fine, Chlo. We're all gonna make something of ourselves, you'll see." So that didn't work. Chloe still didn't look up, and knowing her, Beca tried a different approach. "And we'll keep being friends if that's what you're worried about. Bellas sisterhood forever and stuff." Chloe looked up and just gave her her typical puppy eyes, taking a deep breath and not looking too convinced. In moments like these, Beca felt way older than Chloe.

"Oh, come here." Beca opened her arms inviting her friend for a hug. She was usually not the cuddly type but it was different with Chloe. She had changed her a bit over the past years of ignoring Beca's comfort zone regarding physical contact. Beca had gotten used to it and better at handling touchy feely stuff like that.

Chloe immediately stepped forward, accepting Beca's offer and wrapping her arms around the younger girl's torso. She buried her face in Beca's hair and just enjoyed that her friend was comfortable enough to allow this.

"You know, I'm scared, too." Beca confessed, feeling the tense shoulders of the girl in her arms.

"You are?"

"Yeah, of course. But it's gonna work out somehow, I'm certain of it." Chloe was silent for a moment, before speaking up again.

"When did you become so optimistic? Aren't you supposed to be all grumpy and badass?" she teased.

"Hey, watch it, Beale." Beca pulled back, holding her at arm's length.

"Or else what?" Chloe was obviously enjoying teasing her. She had always been good at changing the subject and lighting the mood.

"Or…" Beca seemed to think about it for a second. "Or I'll do this." Her lips curved up into a mischievous grin and suddenly, she jumped at Chloe, causing them to tumble to the ground together, Beca on top. The whole tent was covered in pillows and blankets, so it wasn't a hard fall. Beca began tickling the redhead in just the right spots and the situation quickly turned into a playful wrestling session/pillow fight. Both girls had really missed messing around like this.

After a while though, they were out of breath and lay panting on the blankets, laughing hysterically at their own silliness.

"Do you wanna go back to the others?" Beca asked after a moment, still grinning like an idiot.

"I don't know. I'm actually pretty tired." As if to prove her point, a yawn escaped the redhead's lips. Beca chuckled.

"Well, that makes two of us. Almost dying in a bear trap is more exhausting than you'd think."

"I bet." The older girl adjusted the pillows and blankets again, making herself comfortable. They were both already in their sleeping sweatpants and shirts so no further changing embarrassment was necessary.

Beca got up to turn the lamp in the corner of the tent off, not thinking about how she should make her way back to her spot without hurting herself by tripping over something (or Chloe).

So she carefully got to her knees and started crawling back to the middle of the tent. She suddenly touched the older girl's shoulder and was just about to apologize when she felt Chloe's arms finding their way around her middle pulling her down.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I wanna cuddle. Deal with it."

From experience Beca was smart enough not to argue about it and possibly hurt Chloe's feelings (again), so she went with it and snuggled up besides her pulling a blanket over the both of them. She felt the redhead loosely draping her arm over her stomach and couldn't help but smile into Chloe's red locks. She would never loudly admit this but she actually had gotten used to this kind of cuddling and enjoyed it both with her best friend and Jesse. But she was positive they both knew it anyway. They simply knew her too well after everything they went through in the past three years. This reminded Beca of something from earlier.

"I was really surprised you remembered my song." She kept her tired voice quiet. Of course, Chloe immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Are you serious? How could I ever forget that audition? With that weird cup thing you did." Chloe whispered back. Beca heard the smile in her voice at that memory.

"Hey, that was innovative and you know it. Besides, you still have that very cup at home." Chloe was very fond of it for some reason.

"Whatever. I'll always remember that song." She paused but then added, "That and Titanium of course." Beca blushed at the thought of the most awkward situation in her entire life. That shower would haunt her forever.

"You do know you're a creep sometimes, right?"

"So I've been told."

"You weirdo."

"I gotta say, most interesting pillow talk I've ever had." This caused Beca to blush even more. Thank god, Chloe couldn't see it. It was too dark.

"Will you stop it?"

"Sorry."

In the distance, they could hear the other girls laughing and singing. Beca sighed and felt her eyes grow heavier by the second. She focused on her friend's soft breathing next to her and was almost out of it when she heard Chloe speak up once again.

"You really changed us, you know." Beca couldn't help but grunt.

"Chlo, I'm tired. We can talk tomorrow."

"No, this is important, Beca. I've never thanked you. You helped me in so many ways. And you made the Bellas better. We wouldn't be here without you."

Beca shifted in Chloe's embrace to face the redhead. She didn't really know how to respond to that kind of compliment and tried to just give some kind words of her own.

"We wouldn't be here without you either. You're the encouraging and slightly obsessed force that pushes us forward and keeps us together. I mean I would certainly have left earlier if it weren't for you."

"Well, then I'm glad I could be of service."

"Are you now ready to sleep?"

"I guess."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Becs."

Beca shifted again so that she was on her back. Chloe immediately closed the gap between them again, snuggling up against Beca's side and resting her head on her shoulder. Only a few moments passed before both girls fell into a peaceful slumber, unaware of the tons of pictures the other girls took upon arriving at the tent.


End file.
